John Farwell
John is Kathy's brother and a former friend of Aren Danielson. He is the Head Detective for the NYPD, and is the current Captain of his precinct. He is currently deceased. Biography John Farwell is the brother of Defense Attorney Kathy Farwell. At a younger age, when Kathy was left abandoned by their mother, he took her in and cared for her. When John became part of the NYPD, he now had to protect Kathy more than before. At some point in his career, he befriended Sergeant Aren Danielson. He eventually became part of Narcotics, which Aren was a part of. It was at about this point where Kathy and Alex met for the first time. He soon got promoted to Lieutenant and Head Detective of the NYPD, as Kathy finished law school to become a lawyer. Aren and John soon had a falling out due to Aren allowing Detective Walker to succumb to an addiction to the Whale's drugs which led to Walker paralyzing a man before committing suicide. John then left Narcotics due to his own personal issues. After this, they drifted apart and barely talked to each other since. About two years later, it comes to the point where John is assigned to the "Beast of Love" case, which Aren was previously heading. They still resented each other for the past, as Aren hated this executive decision. John apprehended Mina Edwards for questioning in relations to the case, of which Mina then escaped the interrogation room while John was preoccupied. John is later approached by Angel Prado with a proposition to replace Aren as Seargent if helps Internal Affairs investigate him. John happily agrees to his terms and then began his investigation. John is soon promoted to Captain after blackmailing Mayor Jensen with information relating to his corruption within the city. With this new job, John assembles a Task Force to hunt down Alex Lyndock in his guise as The Angel. Later on, when Aren poses as The Angel to investigate Kathy's death, John believes that Angel is connected to her murder and grows a larger grudge on the vigilante. John later agrees to help Shakim Baylor find Alex's sister, Thea Lyndock, in exchange for being bait in a bid to capture the killer known as the Skinner. Alex later bugs John's phone to get information on a jewel thief named the Dodger. After Terry Woodworth comes to John's door and explains how the Angel is being framed, an assassin dressed up as the Angel kills Mayor Jensen and threatens Catherine Danielson. After this, a warrant goes out for his arrest, with shoot to kill authorized. Inori kidnaps John and reveals Alex's dual identity to him, which he is glad to hear. After finally arresting Alex for the "murder" of Wallace Dragos, Alex is let go after forensics find him innocent of any crime. This just strengthens John's need to put Alex behind bars for good. John later comes to a disagreement with Commissioner Jason Lycan which leads to John's suspension from the force. Using this new free time, John stalks Alex to learn more information on him. John then poses as the General, in order to call Alex out. He does, but Alex defeats him. The real General almost kills John however he reveals their common goal to take the Dark Angel out. Later on, John helps Adrian Collins rescue his wife, Willa, from capture. The two later kidnap Aren, thinking him to be Alex in the Dark Angel suit. After revealing it to be Aren instead, and feeling disappointed, he then comes up with a plan. This plan: Leak Narcotics to the public. The plan is followed through as the public learns that even though Aren could have prevented all of this, he ended up not doing so. After this, Aren and Alex have a duel between the Dark Angel and the Dark Knight. Aren looses, but John takes this chance to try and kill Alex. John is then beaten to death as Aren attacks him. Before he dies, John mocks Aren that he couldn't save Walker, and he couldn't even save his own sister. Then, at that moment, John dies from blunt force trauma. Episodes List Season 2 * Episode 17 - "In The Shadows" * Episode 18 - "Fun and Games" * Episode 19 - "Heroes of Today" (Flashback cameo) Season 3 * Episode 1 - "The Calm" * Episode 3 - "Identity" * Episode 4 - "Fishing" * Episode 8 - "Warlords and Wealth" * Episode 11 - "Dodger" * Episode 12 - "Rebellious Tendencies" * Episode 13 - "Survivor Syndrome" * Episode 14 - "Shattered Wings" * Episode 15 - "The Damage A Person Can Do" Season 4 * Episode 5 - "Lost Souls" * Episode 6 - "Liberation" * Episode 9 - "Blood In The Water" * Episode 11 - "Blood Debts" * Episode 12 - "We Rise" (Death) Behind the scenes John is played by famous actor Tom Cruise. Tom is known for such movies like Jack Reacher, Top Gun, Mission Impossible, among many others. Tom was picked for the role of John due to that he has played characters that resemble John's personality before. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}